walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip Blake (TV Series)
:For the comic book/novel character, see Brian Blake. :For the victims of Brian Blake, see The Governor's Victims (TV Series). Philip, better known as The Governor, is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse who is leading the fortified town of Woodbury after the outbreak. Beneath the facade of a stern just leader, is actually a sinister and disturbed man. Pre-Apocalypse The Governor was a family man, having had a wife and daughter. His wife died in a car accident eighteen months prior to the outbreak, leaving him and his daughter to rely on one another. Little else is known about his past life. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" The Governor arrives at a helicopter crash scene with a handful of men including Merle Dixon, Bowman, Martinez and Tim, in trucks. Unbeknownst to them, Andrea and Michonne were watching from a distance. While investigating, he finds one of the soldiers alive. He takes his knife and stabs the undead and bisected man through the top of his head. As they put the live one in a truck, Michonne's pet walkers begin making noise. He and his men look around, which causes Michonne to quickly take the pets out. Merle finds them and they capture them. He loads them in the truck and drives them to Woodbury. While Michonne and Andrea are in the hospital, he comes to check on them. When Michonne demands her weapons, he says they can't leave yet. Andrea asks about why they are being kept as prisoners, to which he tells them they're not prisoners, they're guests. He shows Andrea and Michonne around Woodbury. He gives them an apartment and tells them to spend the night so Andrea can rest. He tells them to come over to his place tomorrow. Early the next morning, he goes to a hidden lab, where he has Milton experimenting on walkers. Milton tells him about Michonne's walkers, about how they starve and could be used as camouflage. He enjoys the idea. Milton asks to meet the girls so he can ask them questions. At breakfast, he answers Andrea's question about Woodbury. He leaves early to check on the surviving soldier. The soldier tells him about a camp some military members are stationed at. He sets out to the camp. When he arrives, he pretends to be friendly, but then shoots a Soldier. His men come out of the bushes and kill the others. He picks up an M16 and looks around the campsite for supplies. When he sees a soldier running away, he shoots the soldier, before telling Tim to finish him off. Later, he and his men arrive back at Woodbury with supplies. He lies to the town, saying the soldiers were dead when he got there. As he leaves, Andrea asks for his name, which he denies her. Later that night, after apparently having sex with Rowan, he goes inside a secret room, where he stores walker heads inside fish tanks. He watches them for entertainment. "Killer Within" Philip will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Philip has killed: *Sean (Zombified) *Corporal Brad *National Guardsman (Caused) *Lieutenant Welles (Caused) *U.S Military Soldiers (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Milton Milton and The Governor are described to be close. Milton is one of The Governor's right hand men and Milton informs The Governor of his research and anything he has figured out about the zombies. Andrea It has been hinted that Andrea may develop a romantic relationship with Philip. More details will likely be presented as the season progresses. Merle Dixon Merle and The Governor seem to be close friends and allies. Merle is Philip's right hand man, and Merle accompanies Philip when they go out to gain supplies. Rowan Rowan and Philip are both close. Rowan is seen in Philip's bed at the end of "Walk With Me", hinting that they are having sexual relations. Rowan states that Philip is a good man and has made her, and the other Woodbury residents feel safe behind the walls of Woodbury. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *"He is a bad-ass, just as in the comic book. He scares me." Glen Mazzara quoted as saying within an AMC interview based on fan questions. *In the comic series and corresponding novel, The Governor, Philip/Brian Blake, was of partial Hispanic descent. It appears that the show has gone another way with the character's origin, or at least his ethnicity. *The Governor is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname. *In response to a fan's worriment about how the nature of the character would be, in the face of mainstream television, Kirkman offered a reassuring statement that he would not be watered down for the show. *An Entertainment Weekly article released on September 14, 2012 confirmed The Governor's real name to be Phillip, despite in the comic series, where his name was Brian. However, he could be Brian going under the guise of Phillip as in the novel. *The Governor will relate closely to his comic book counterpart.Kimberly Potts, No, John Hawkes will not be playing The Governor on "The Walking Dead.", Reuters, (February 2, 2012).AMC confirms The Governor to appear in Season 3, AMC. References ru:Филип Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists